Snowball/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Snowball and the other characters. Snowball often gets angry and violent; he also tends to act superior to almost everyone, and as a result, most objects don't get along with him well. 8-Ball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Snowball says there is no way he's going to be on 8-Ball's team cause all of the other balls are weak and armless. Status: Enemies Announcer In "Power of Three", the Announcer tells him to go get Golf Ball of else he'll eliminate him. In "Puzzling Mysteries", when the Announcer stops his team from leaving after they have solved the puzzle, he screams. Snowball tells the Announcer they want Firey on their team. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", when the final 15 get BFDI posters as a prize, Snowball says he was expecting a better reward. He gets angry when he isn't allowed to pick the teams. In "Crybaby!", when his team is bounced back up to the top of a cliff, the Announcer is there waiting for them and Snowball says "Hey it's you!" Snowball is impressed with the renovations made for the Cake at Stake area. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Snowball hates how the Cake at Stake area has been remodeled and pretends to like it when the Announcer says they were supposed to. Snowball slaps the Announcer upon finding out he was eliminated. However, the Announcer lands in a slingshot and gets flung towards Snowball, flinging him to the TLC. In "The Glistening", when the Announcer asks if Snowball would like to hear a Cake at Stake song that's even more different then the last one, Snowball says "Uh, not really". In "Return of the Hang Glider", when the Announcer says that he sold Dream Island, Snowball screams. Status: Enemies Basketball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Snowball says there is no way he's going to be on 8-Ball's team cause all of the other balls are weak and armless. Status: Enemies Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Snowball tells Bell that he could punch Eraser and Liy off her string for her, as long as she lets up so he can do so. Blocky Status: Friends Bottle When Bottle claims that Loser was trying to gain something out of lying, Snowball yells that he lied once. Bubble Status: Enemies (BFDI-BFB 12), Good terms (BFB 13) Cloudy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Snowball accidentally shatters one of Cloudy's windows, not that he cared. Status: Minor enemies Coiny Status: Friends Eraser In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", he can be seen standing with Eraser, Pen, and Blocky. Snowball isn't amused by Eraser's bossy bot analogy. In "Lofty", Erasers angrily asks Snowball why he popped Pencil's balloon, Snowball says it was because their balloons are pink and pink is too girly. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Snowball is standing with Eraser, Pen, and Blocky when they enter Dream Island. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Snowball is standing with Eraser, Pen, and Blocky when they are awaiting the BFDIA voting results. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Snowball says he can punch Eraser off of Bell's string. Status: Friends Fanny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Snowball allows Fanny onto his team because of her aggressive attitude, though as he welcomes her to his team, slowly backs away, showing he's not completely onboard with her. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Snowball is upset that Flower is doing the challenge instead of him, Fanny argues with him, telling him to calm down. Snowball grabs her by the leg and slams her against the ground, saying "Don't tell me what to do!", and disconnects her head from her body in the process. He then throws Fanny, after getting over that he isn't competing. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Fanny angrily glares at him because of what he did to her, Snowball just says "What?" either because he doesn't know what she's angry about or as a threat if she complains. Status: Enemies Screenshot_2018-10-20_at_12.24.09_AM.png This_whole_scene_is_beautifully_animated_satomis_doing_a_great_job.png Screenshot_2018-09-08_at_4.08.21_PM.png Firey In "Power of Three", Snowball lands on the ground face first when Firey kicks his tower down. In "Puzzling Mysteries", Snowball wants Firey to join his team. In "Cycle of Life", when Firey is selected to run for the team, Snowball says he better be a good runner and asks if he is. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Snowball asks Firey if he, Blocky, Pen, and Eraser are allowed on Dream Island. Firey allows them to enter. Flower In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Flower turns to Snowball to beat Bubble up but he nods no. Flower calls him a wimp, so he turns to Blocky and Coiny and says that Flower is starting to get on his nerves. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when iance frees Ice Cube from her jawbreaker, Flower is resting her arm on Snowball. Snowball does not seem to mind. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Snowball is upset that Flower is doing the contest instead of him. When he sees Flower waving at him, he decides to stop fussing about it. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Snowball reveals that he gets sudden nightmares whenever he's around Flower. He is also shocked when Flower accidentally killed Bubble. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Snowball angrily points out to Flower that she doesn't have leaves. Status: Friends (On her side) Four In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when Four announces that wins, Snowball yells "That's not what winning is!" Golf Ball Status: Arch-enemies Ice Cube In "Sweet Tooth", Snowball shatters Ice Cube with one of the random metal balls he created out of nothing. In "Power of Three", he pushes Ice Cube twice. Once off the bridge and with her entire team so he can place his team 4th. In "Cycle of Life", when Ice Cube is selected to run for the team, Snowball says "Oh great, a weak, armless one". Snowball votes for Ice Cube in "The Glistening" to help him cool down the Tiny Loser Chamber. Status: Enemies Leafy In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Leafy breaks Snowball and Needle up when Snowball is angry at her. When she says they should pick someone else, Snowball says they should pick Coiny since Needle likes him more. In "Bridge Crossing", Leafy and Snowball both agree that it was Needle's cake fault that the windstorm started. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", when Leafy chooses Snowball for her team, Snowball says he's the best of all people. Snowball agrees with Leafy on staying as the Squashy Grapes. In "Lofty", Snowball and Eraser tried to throw nails at Leafy's balloon. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Snowball votes for Leafy to win Dream Island. However, he, along with everyone else, agrees that Leafy should receive the death penalty, due to her stealing Dream Island. Status: Enemies Lightning In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", while the contestants are forming teams, Snowball befriends Lightning. He asks Lightning if he has killed anyone, and he says he has killed dozens, sadly. Snowball claims they'll both go so far. When Lightning zaps, Flower, Snowball asks him "Why can't you zap me?!" Snowball later clarifies to Lightning that getting the basket to X is the first challenge of BFB. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Snowball clarifies the challenge to Lightning again. In Fortunate Ben, when Lightning says he could get their team to soar above the others, Snowball says "You're killing it Lightning!" When he's obliterated, Snowball is the only one to react to him dying, making a shocked face. In "Enter the Exit" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Lightning can be seen leaning on top of Snowball. Snowball doesn't seem to mind. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Lightning says he hears screaming above their team, Snowball says he's probably having a sudden nightmare. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Lightning asks if they are just digging in random directions, Snowball says pretty much. When Lightning asks his team why they hate Golf Ball so much, along with having so many nicknames for her, Snowball tells him not to ask. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-10-20_at_12.22.23_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-20_at_12.22.27_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-20_at_12.29.05_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-20_at_12.38.12_AM.png Screenshot_2018-10-20_at_12.40.03_AM.png HHSJGFDSHSDHFGDHSDGHSDGH.png Liy In "Today's Very Special Episode", Snowball says he can punch Liy off of Bell's string but climbs up it instead. Loser Snowball is a fan of Loser as shown in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", where he tried to defend Loser by saying he lied once. Status: Fan Match In "Power of Three", he pushes Match and her alliance off the bridge. In "Crybaby!", when Match chooses Teardrop over him, he gets extremely angry. When Match realizes that Snowball isn't crying, Snowball says "Why should I try to cry?" In "Return of the Hang Glider", he slaps Match for not voting Leafy. Snowball says that Match's Spongy Cake game sounds dumb. When Match says that the UFO isn't unidentified, Snowball agrees with her. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Match and Snowball are both upset that they are on the same team. As Match explains to Snowball how to jump higher, Snowball just looks at her with an angry/unamused expression. In "Questions Answered", Match and Snowball seem to act as temporary friends when they bully Bubble into not making any mistakes on the quiz questions. Status: Friends in BFB 8, Minor enemies at other times Needle Status: Enemies Pen In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", they can be seen standing together with Blocky and Eraser. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Snowball is standing with Eraser, Pen, and Blocky when they enter Dream Island. In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Snowball is standing with Eraser, Pen, and Blocky when they are awaiting the BFDIA voting results. Status: Friends Pencil In "Power of Three", he pushes Pencil and her alliance off the bridge. In "Lofty", he throws a nail at Pencil's balloon despite her being on his team. He claims he did it cause the balloons are pink. In "Don't Lose Your Marbles", Pencil tells him that he shouldn't be killing people with his finger after he popped Bubble. Snowball sticks his finger in Pencil's face, and tells her no one tells him what to do, and laughs when Pencil is knocked over by a ball. In "Return of the Hang Glider", he almost slaps Pencil when she votes Bubble instead of Leafy. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Snowball reminds Pencil that not everyone on their team is apart of the alliance. Status: Enemies Pie In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Snowball asks Pie how many she has killed, Pie says none so Snowball calls her a wimp. Status: Enemies Pin In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Pin trips Snowball in order to take his bread and add on to her own. Status: Minor enemies Rocky In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Snowball wakes up Rocky, making Rocky say hi to Snowball. He throws Rocky away and sighs. In "Bridge Crossing", he throws Rocky at Golf Ball. In "Power of Three", he is mad when Rocky was chosen unto his team because he has no arms. He didn't seem to have too many problems with Rocky in the challenge, however. In "Cycle of Life", Snowball yells "Noooo" when Rocky is chosen to run the race over him. In "Lofty", Snowball chooses Rocky for his team because of Golf Ball. Status: Friends sometimes and Enemies Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_10.05.46_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_10.02.06_PM.png Ruby In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Ruby calls Snowball a "big boy", Snowball angrily tells her not to call him that. Then, she calls him a "big baby" and Snowball gets angrier. Later, when Ruby shows her "secret weapon", Snowball tells her not to make that pose ever again and then suggests that the team dig sideways to avoid the falling team. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Ruby starts feeling nauseous due to being close to Golf Ball, she asks her team if they feel the same way, to which Snowball says he doesn't and that she's a weakling. However, later, when they come close to GB again, she asks SB directly if he feels it, and this time he does. When the team breaks out onto the surface, the two exchange a weak high-five. Status: Friends Spongy In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Snowball floats on Spongy as a raft. Taco In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Snowball is sorry that Taco didn't win the respect of her team. In the stinger, Snowball asks Taco if she wants to go back inside the jawbreaker. Status: Possibly friends Teardrop Snowball and Teardrop have shown little interaction. In "Bridge Crossing", he says he won't throw Teardrop off the cliff if she doesn't say anything bad about him. Tennis Ball In "Bridge Crossing", when Tennis Ball told Snowball to calm down, he threw TB off the cliff. When Tennis Ball fell off the stairs in "Lofty", Snowball laughed. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Snowball acts strangely neutral towards Tennis Ball instead of aggressive. He shows Tennis Ball that the UFO isn't unidentified and later asks him where Woody is. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Snowball says there is no way he's going to be on 8-Ball's team cause all of the other balls are weak and armless. Status: Enemies/Neutral (BFDI 25) Woody In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Snowball is surprised to see Woody in the air. In "Return of the Hang Glider", he seemed to be concerned with Woody not coming out of the spaceship crash, even asking Tennis Ball where he went. X In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Snowball threw a ball at one of the propellers of X's baskets, breaking it. The basket then fell down and hit the buzzer. X questions his actions, but is scared into giving his team, iance, the win. Status: Enemies in BFB 9, Neutral at other times Everyone In "Gardening Hero", during his rejoin audition he says everyone besides him is a weak loser. Teams Squashy Grapes In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Snowball slams his team on the ground, demanding for them to tie up. He thinks they're taking to long so he ties them all up and pulls them himself. Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_10.32.41_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-19_at_10.32.55_PM.png Another Name In "Lofty" and "A Leg Up in the Race", Snowball laughs at Another Name as they walk to the elimination area. Category:Relationships